


Phoenicopterus Azure

by graestu



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graestu/pseuds/graestu
Summary: Bill is familiar with the famous oil painting of the extinct Blue Flamingo. Now she wants to see a real one.
Kudos: 2





	Phoenicopterus Azure

Catching up with their latest news, Bill and The Doctor were in his university study for their regular end of the week cups of coffee.

"Is that the only picture they've got?" said Bill, of the famous oil painting of the Blue Flamingo. "It's been on tea towels, table mats, post cards, playing cards. That stamp, obviously. Everything." 

This time, it was being used to illustrate a magazine article.

"Yes," agreed The Doctor, "And now some scientists are trying to extract its DNA from a feather in Queen Anne's hat. They're hoping to clone it and bring it back to life."

"Hmm... It would be nice to see one, wouldn't it?" said Bill. Then, "Let's do it! Let's go and see one!"

"What a brilliant suggestion! You know I'm always asking for suggestions like that! Come on!"

They dashed into the TARDIS.

However, before completing the dematerialisation sequence, The Doctor stared hard at Bill.

"You're not having one," he insisted.

And once she had promised, he pulled the final lever.

The TARDIS appeared on the shore of a lake in Spain, the nesting ground of the Blue Flamingo (Phoenicopterus azure).

"Robinson Crusoe probably ate the last one of these," joked The Doctor as he and Bill stepped into the sunlight.

"Oh, don't be so cruel," said Bill, who had fallen instantly in complete love at first sight with the flock that was already surrounding them.

"This is their trouble," sighed The Doctor, almost being knocked over. "Approachable, adorable, delicious."

"Ahh, who'd want to hurt you?" said Bill, stroking one, and getting a cheeky peck in return.

"Remember your promise, Bill. Ow! Get off!"

"But just think. Ow. All that money and time we could save those scientists. Mind where you go."

"Nice try, but the answer's still Ow! no. They might eat upside down... That was my ear!... But they know how to peck the right way up!"

Bill was gently trying to untangle her hair from a beak.

"Oh, not my shirt! Look at that!" said The Doctor, poking his finger through a hole.

"They're just being friendly," laughed Bill. "No, you can't have that." A button on her jacket was being pulled loose. "You can't let them become extinct," she pleaded. "Ow."

"No. You're right. Here's a deal. Ow! We'll take some - not you, that hurt - There's an ideal planet I know. Uninhabited, they'll be safe. And we can visit whenever we like. Stop that!"

Having already been bundled a short distance from the TARDIS, The Doctor and Bill now had to battle their way back to open the doors.

"This way. Through here," they were saying, trying to herd the flamingos in.

"Watch out for that one, he kicks," said The Doctor. "Ow!"

"Come on," said Bill, encouragingly, struggling to keep her balance. "Ow."

"Ouch!" said The Doctor. "It actually made me say 'Ouch' ! "

"This way," said Bill. "No, that's my finger. Ow."

With no apparent reason, a panic made several flamingos flap their wings and skitter away from the main group. A few that had actually gone inside the TARDIS came back out again to investigate.

"I've got a suggestion!" called Bill, above the honking. "Ow."

"I don't want to hear it! Ow!" came the reply. "You and your suggestions! Ow! I never want to hear another one, you hear? Ow! Ever!"

"But... "

"No! Ow!"

Flamingos were chasing each other up and down the TARDIS staircases and around the console. Feathers were flying all over the place.

The Doctor was pushing a stubborn one, hoping more would follow. They didn't. They pecked him to protect their friend, which was jammed in the doorway by another that Bill was pulling inside. She fell backwards, causing a stampede of flamingos trampling over her to get in.

"That's enough!" yelled The Doctor, tripping through the now unobstructed doors and slamming them behind him.

He dusted himself down. Bill was doing the same, while hopping about rubbing her scratched legs, but still laughing.

"Yes, That is enough," The Doctor sighed, counting the dozens of Blue Flamingos patrolling the room. They were calming down.

And started to gather around Bill and The Doctor again as he hurriedly set the coordinates for their new home.

"Sorry I shouted," said The Doctor. "I didn't mean it. Of course I want to hear your suggestions again."

"That's OK," Bill replied, blowing a feather off her nose. Though she decided it was better not to mention her most recent suggestion would have been to collect a basket of the flamingos' eggs instead...


End file.
